ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sideways Stories From Jewelpet School
"Sideways Stories From Jewelpet School" is basically the Wayside books if they had Jewelpet characters in them. Like what it's based off, each of the pets have unique/bizarre personalities/traits. The list of characters are as follows: 1: Ruby - A white Japanese hare who is usually scatterbrained or silly, but still has a strong heart and does her best to help others. Wears a cherry blossom on her head. She is in love with Tour. 2: Garnet - A pink Persian cat who is interested in love and romance and is very attractive. Usually found flirting with the guys, despite her tendencies to boast about her beauty. She's also pretty bilingual. Wears a red bow on her head. 3: Sapphire - A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with lemon yellow fur and blue ears who, despite being a little quiet, is considered the most intelligent, sociable, and cutest in class by her peers, and her actions are definitely a reason, making her popular. Wears a garland of flowers on her head. She is in love with Tour. 4: Rin - A green parrot who, while mature, is quite the class clown and likes making her friends laugh. 5: Ryl - A pig who is a drama queen and is quite rude, usually only caring about herself, though there are those rare moments where she can be sweet. She's usually seen wielding a mirror to admire herself. 6: Peridot - A Papillion who has a beautiful singing voice and is the resident DJ, and has an overly cheery personality. She has green ears and tail with yellow fur. 7: Kohaku: A Shiba Inu who is very cowardly and usually very isolated. He has yellow fur and red tie. 8: Prase: A toy poodle who has an interest in French culture (complete with French accent) and adores many male students. She has orange fur. 9: Titana: A brown chipmunk who has an overall loyal attitude, but can snap if insulted. Usually seen inspecting the school. He wears a blue hat on his head at all times. 10: Sango: A tabby cat who has a bittersweet love for sweets. She has yellow fur with brown stripes on her back. 11: Luna: A Netherland Dwarf rabbit who enjoys anything historical and can be found studying many occurrences/events of the past. She has pink fur, a blue bow on her head, and sometimes wears glasses. 12: Yuku: A beagle who isn't very talented at many things and is usually moping in shame over it. He's also seen usually with Peridot or Prase, having crushes on them. His fur is mostly different hues of brown and a bit of white, with a lavender hat. 13: Aqua: A clownfish who is seen using a fishbowl on wheels to get around. He has an overall calm demeanor, but can be annoyed if people call him a goldfish. He has orange and black scales. He is the target of Amelie's affection. When annoyed, he sports a German dialect. 14: Kaiya: A Siamese cat who is praised among the students for her beauty, though she's quite a risk taker and likes attempting dangerous things/outrageous actions. On the inside, she's pretty prideful. She's in love with Yuku. She's got brown ears and feet, tan fur, and wears a tiara. 15: Opal: A unicorn who is shy, but very friendly and can perform tricks with her magic to impress her friends. She has a periwinkle body and purple mane. 16: Nix: A ferret who is quite popular in school and is friends with about everyone, though some of the girls consider him saintly due to his acts of kindness. He has purple fur and a light blue scarf. 17: Amelie: A hamster who spends most of her time in the lavatory due to a bladder problem. Aside from that, she's very trustworthy, albeit with a bit of sarcasm. She's mostly grey with a bit of white, and wears two green bows in her fur. She is the target of Aqua's affection. 18: Chite: A Jack Russell Terrier who is very supportive and usually does this by donning a male cheerleading outfit. He is in love with Sapphire. His fur color is brown and white like his breed. 19: Rald: A panda who is very peaceful (he's known for being interested in Zen) and another one of the popular students, though this time because of cuteness. He wears a magenta waistcoat and hat. 20: Lo: A rabbit who is infamous for his childish behaviour and stupidity, but loves his peers as well. He has floppy ears and is shaded with different hues of brown. 21: Flora: A sheep who is usually found sleeping and is very meek, but she's a master at being scary. She loves Titana, though he doesn't seem to return the feeling. Her body is white, with yellow wool surrounding it. 22: Dian: A grey cat who is practically the school bully, having an entire gang too. Like Sapphire, he's very smart, but that does not mean he's wise. His common victim is Lo. Garnet has an outright crush on him despite his traits. He has dark grey fur. 23: Diana: Dian's sister who is the secondary leader of his gang. A black cat, and is certainly bad luck for many of the students. She apparently loves her brother in a romantic way and fights with Garnet for him. She wears pink bows and a scarf. 24: Alex: A depressed Scottish Fold cat wearing glasses who was forced into Dian's gang. He usually isolates himself in the janitor room, having existential thoughts of life. His fur color is yellow. 25: Brownie: A hedgehog with yellow fur and blue spines who is considered a jock and very athletic and is a good friend of Dian and part of his gang. 26: Tour: A grey shorthair cat who is the subject of Ruby's affection. He is adventurous and very likable to many. Has a Brooklyn accent. 27: King: A French bulldog wearing a crown who helps people when they're ill, but he's also quite a liar outside of his kindness. He has a mostly pink body and is the boyfriend of Lapis. 28: Milky: A Chihuahua who is a good baker and often volunteers in the cafeteria. She speaks with a Japanese accent. She has pale blue fur and has a crush on Tour. 29: Lapis: A cat who is a rival of Kaiya when it comes to beauty, but Lapis is actually quite sociopathic, interested in destruction, but not as much when around her date King. Has dark blue fur. 30: Topaz: A pretty Yorkshire Terrier who was forced into Dian's gang, but she hates it when Tour and Lo get hurt, liking them both. Aside, she is a master at nature. She has a tan and black body. 31: Kris: A grey Dachshund who is spot on in acting. Wears a black waistcoat and a green bowtie. Is in love with Prase. 32: Tata: A monkey who is good friends with Ruby and is very cheeky and hip. Mostly white with a grey face. 33: Nephrite: A fox who thinks he's cool, but in reality, he's practically a loser and hates being alone, hence why he joined Dian's gang. He's a great handyman too. Colored white and orange with a Sherlock Holmes hat on him. Students Introduced In The Fourth Book 34: Angela: An alpaca who quickly befriended Flora soon after she came in. She is easy-going but lazy at the same time. Has a white body with pink wool. 35: Jasper: A cheetah who seems very honest, but is actually terrible and crazy. Despite this, he's quite popular with some girls ever since they laid eyes on him. He's also responsible for setting up the school newspaper. Sango loves him, though in contrast, he hates her. 36: Charotte: A bee who is into competition and seems to never frown at any situation. When angered, she uses her stinger to harm said victim. Dian loves her, but she is more interested in Lo. 37: Lolip: A rabbit who is very angsty and tough, though she has her playful side. She also loves Dian, not knowing that he bullies people. Her fur is pinkish-white. 38: Granite: A lion who is the next pretty boy in class, though he can be mean-spirited and desperately attempts to woo Ruby. Has all white fur. 39: Coal: A brown, chubby bulldog who became friends with Opal and is known for his pranks around the school. 40: Luea: A black-and-white rabbit who Ruby idolizes. Luea is interested in math and likes rules. 41: Larimar: An Arctic fox who has an overly large tail and uses it to get around. Category:Books Category:TV Shows Category:Sanrio